An M2M communication system can be divided into three layers in terms of logic function, i.e., a perceptual extension layer, a network/service layer and an application layer.
The perceptual extension layer is mainly for realizing acquisition, automatic identification and intelligent control of physical world information. Its main components include an M2M terminal device. The M2M terminal device is classified into two types, one is an M2M terminal having the communication capability with the M2M communication network, and the other is an M2M gateway having the communication capability with the M2M communication network and the M2M stub network.
The network/service layer supports the information transmission, routing and control of the perceptual layer, and provides support for the communication between people and things and between things and things in the Internet of Things. In combination with the classification of the Internet of Things, the network form at the network layer specifically includes: communication network, Internet, industry network, etc. Its main components include an M2M platform.
The application layer includes various specific applications of the Internet of Things, including both public services and industry services, and the industry services can be industry public services for the public and can also be industry dedicated services satisfying the special application requirements within the industry. Its main components include an M2M application server, referred to as M2M application for short.
In the relevant technology, the login processing on the M2M terminal device by the M2M platform can only achieve simple certification and authentication operations and judge whether to allow the terminal device to login, and the login processing efficiency of the M2M terminal device is lower.
Therefore, in the relevant technology, there is a problem of low login processing efficiency of the M2M terminal device.